Trailers usually are towed by tractors. It is known, for example, that a passenger car can tow a caravan. When the trailer is removed from the tractor, it mostly is pushed into the final position by hand. Nowadays, however, there are more and more offered trailers in the caravan sector, which due to their size and hence their weight only can be shifted by hand with great effort. Therefore, maneuvering or auxiliary drives have been developed, which provide for shifting or turning a trailer even without tractor with the aid of a motor.
EP 1 714 858 A1 describes a maneuvering drive for a vehicle trailer with an unilaterally supported drive roller. The maneuvering drive includes a carrier movable relative to a chassis of the trailer, which carries a drive motor and a drive roller. A moving mechanism serves for moving the carrier between a rest position, in which the drive roller is separated from a wheel of the trailer, and a drive position in which the drive roller is pressed against the wheel of the trailer. The drive motor drives the drive roller via a transmission.
DE 20 2005 006 693 U1 describes a control means for the pulse-width-modulated actuation of such drive motor.
From EP 2 208 661 A1 a maneuvering drive is known, in which both the drive motor and the transmission are arranged inside the drive roller. The drive motor can be a brushless electric motor.
Although EP 2 208 661 A1 proposes the use of a brushless electric motor for the drive motor, this is with the aim to arrange the motor largely in the interior of the drive roller, which requires a high constructive and constructional effort.